Creatures of the Night
by Alynelovesyou
Summary: From the same universe as My Mate Saga. Dr. Spencer becomes the world's first Vampologist. It is her job to capture and study vampires so the world may know them better. She captures a female and a male. Follow Bella and Edward as they become a mated couple and deal with pesky humans. Possessive/dominant Edward. Submissive Bella. MMU/AU If you love mate stories you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters nor the concept of sparkling vampires. Although the rest of the story/plot/and vampire species is mine. **_

**PLEASE READ MY MATE SAGA FIRST BEFORE READING THIS STORY! IT WOULD MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU DO. ALTHOUGH YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE SEQUAL!**

**AN: ****Hello my lovely readers! So here's the branch of story of My Mate Saga where I've created another story using the same vampires and characters as the original story but using a different plot. This is called the MMU=My Mate Universe. **

**I really hope you enjoy, but please keep in mind that this is NOT the same story as My Mate. It is completely different, just using the same type of vampires. If you do not know anything about my king of vamps, then please read or re-read my mate. **

**If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.**

**Also! If you are interested in writing a story in the MMU then please let me know so I can read it too!**

**Okay enough of my large AN, let's get on with the story!**

**Journal 001**

**05/01/01**

**Are Vampires Real**

_By: Dr. Julia Spencer_

We grew up to believe that monsters do not exists. That they belong in the folk tales and scary legends to scare children from venturing into the forest late at night. At a young age they are very much real. As I came across a young boy by the name of Brandon Leatherman, I learned that children are indeed exposed to many mystical beings that hide in the deepest cracks of the world.

_[Video Feed]_

_The video shows a young boy sitting in the middle of a room on a metal chair. It was a small child, age 5 most likely. His dark brown eyes were wide with fear and his arms wrapped themselves around his tiny frame. He was slightly shaking, his brown locks in wisps as they fell around his chubby face._

_Dr. Spencer was seen stepping up to the bow and lowering to whisper in his ear. She was tall and lanky, with blonde hair that was tied in a braided bun. She wore thick black glasses and a modest outfit with a lab coat. _

_Once she stepped away, she took her spot out of the view of the camera. There was the sound of rustling paper and a click of a pen. Then Dr. Spencer's voice filled the interrogation room; her voice was full and firm, but gentle at the same time. _

"_Okay Brandon, can you tell me what you saw Saturday night of last week? When you were playing at the park with your friends?"_

_The little boy's eyes flickered to Dr. Spencer then flashed back to the camera. His voice was small and quiet, and if it weren't for the microphone pinned to his shirt, he would have been inaudible. _

"_I-I saw a monster."_

_There was the sound of scribbling before Dr. Spence spoke up again. _

"_Can you describe the monster?"_

"_It was big…and white and black. It looked like a m-man but- but it wasn't! It had red eyes."_

"_Did you speak to it?"_

"_No."_

"_Did it speak to you?"_

"_N-no, but it growled at me when it saw me looking."_

"_Growled?"_

"_Yeah like a dog."_

_More scribbles._

"_What else did it do?"_

"_It stared at me, then it disappeared!"_

"_Did you look away and when you looked back it was gone?"_

_The boy shook his head. _

"_No! I never looked away! It just vanished before my eyes! Like a magician!"_

_Dr. Spencer scratched her pen against the paper once more. _

"_Thank you Brandon, you have been a very big help."_

_The little boy's terrified face remained still as the camera flicked off._

_[End of Video Feed]_

The interrogation I had filmed with the little boy, Brandon, shows the reality of these beings in the mind of a child. Although the parents, and the adults, have dismissed his encounter with a creature of the night as complete imagination, I have come to a conclusion that what he saw was no made up fantasy.

No. In fact, what he saw had matched various reports of other citizens in the local, regional, and even global communities. The characteristic below seemed to match up perfectly among total strangers who have had no connections pervious to being interviewed.

:*: Pale white skin

:*: Blood red glowing eyes

:*: Tall large bodies

:*: Human like appearance

:*: Animalistic sounds

:*: Mostly male looking

Although most can say that these creatures could have easily been a result of a craze man hiding in the woods to scare children, the eye witnesses have been scattered all over the nation, reporting the encounters through time.

One report was made in 1975, by a man name George Brooks, a hunter who had been driving down a long stretch of road in his vehicle when a large figure had crossed the road in front of him. It was too big to be an animal, and the way it had walked made it seemed human. But when he had stopped his car to get a better look, he caught sight of the creatures face. He described it to be very human, but it was his eyes that told him otherwise. Glowing red eyes were what he reported, and with that, Mr. Brooks had turned his vehicle around and didn't investigate further with the fear of his life.

Many Indian reservations have also reported mysterious disappearance of their tribe members, claiming to have been taken by creatures of the night. I was lucky enough to be able to interview a native chief of the La Push Quileute tribe.

_[Video Feed]_

_The video flashed on to an older looking man who wore traditional Native American clothes. His face was obviously aged and a frown permanently creased his lips. He stared at the camera with tired bored eyes, heavy with no interest. _

_A clear of a throat could be heard before Dr. Spencer's voice filled the audio once more. _

"_Ephraim Black, could you tell us of the legends surrounding the concept of the "Creatures of the Night?"_

_Ephraim Black seemed to glare at the blonde scientist. His voice was low and deep._

"_There is no 'concept' of the creatures of the night. The truth is; the cold one are real and they are out there. Lurking in the woods, ready to catch their next meal." _

"_And what exactly are they hunting?"_

"_What do you think? The disappearances? The no body found? Tell me Dr. Spencer, what do you think they are hunting?" _

_His voice was sarcastic yet serous. _

_Dr. Spence shuffled uncomfortably. _

"_Are you saying they are preying on people?"_

_A gruff snort exploded from the old chief's throat._

"_I'm not saying, I'm telling. My people have witnessed these monster in the act. How they would pose as ordinary humans and lure their prey away from the others so they may feed. Have you ever heard of vampires?"_

"_Vampires? You mean as in Dracula?"_

_It was Dr. Spencer's turned to laugh._

_Ephraim Black looked unamused as he leaned forward his seat, his eyes staring intently at the scientist. _

"_No, I'm am not talking about that pathetic vermin. No these creatures were not born human and turned into the bloodsucking leaches as we know in the stories. No…These are a whole new species of their own. Their origin is unknown, but they were created for a reason. And that reason is to keep the human population __**down**__. And they do that, by feeding."_

_The old chief sat back in his chair, a satisfied smirked across his face. _

_Dr. Spencer was silent._

_The video turned off._

_[End of Video Feed] _

Taking in what Chief Ephraim Black has said, I have come to a conclusion.

Vampire are real.

And they are not what they seemed.

They are something completely different then what we could ever imagine. And I'll spend the rest of my career trying to figure out what they are, and if they could be either a danger to us, or helpful.

I am Dr. Julia Spencer, and I am the first Vampologist this world has even known.

_**Creatures of the Night**_

_Chapter One_

*Captured *

Bella's POV

It was quiet tonight. The warm desert wind slowly blowing through the dusty planes, moving sand and transforming the landscape before our very eyes. I crouched low on a boulder, my fingers tips grasping the stone to keep balance.

Behind me, my family stirred awake. My Father and mother laid together in their nest, a happily mated pair. My brother stilled snoozed in the corner where out nest was made. As sibling, we shared a nest to keep close and safe. He was only five years and constantly seeking trouble. So the parents put me in charge of him to keep him safe.

I smiled at the thought of my nice family. My Parents were young, but highly successful in that they have established a home and created two healthy offspring's. A plus for living in the desert, not many vampires chose to live here for the sun was too hot, making us safe from unwanted attention. And as I have matured into a young female vampire, my scent has started to change to attract potential mates.

Although my father wants me to stay home where it's safe, I have always had an urge to seek out my mate. I could feel my body change, and the hormones were craving to be mated by a strong powerful male.

My father never let me out on a hunt by myself in fear that I will attract an unworthy male. Even though male vampires could not hurt their mates, some males were a lot more carless in taking care of their females. My mother told me horror stories about how my grandmother had gone through three mates, each being defeated by the next. She told me if I wasn't careful in picking a strong one, I may soon meet my grandmother's fate.

I shuddered at the thought of losing a mate and being taken by another. The heartbreak I would endure was not something I want to experience.

"Bella?" Came a tender voice of Renee Swan, first mate of the Swan Coven, and my mother. "Are you alright baby girl?" She came up behind me, wrapping her small arms around my body. She was the same height as me, with auburn hair that showered down her back in straight lines.

She nuzzled her nose in my hair, and I purred back at her. "I'm alright mama," I tell her, but she knew I was lying.

"Are you sure? I have a hunch that that's is not what's running through that pretty little head of yours." She knew me so well, I could never hide anything from her.

I gave a low sigh and turned to stare up at the big bright moon that perched itself in the wide open sky. "I have a feeling he's out there. Looking for me. And I'm just standing here, making him wait."

"Keep it that way," a gruff voice came from the den, as my father fully arose. I rolled my eyes, and glared ahead.

My mother turned to her mate. "Hush Charlie, I got this," she says before turning back to me.

I could hear my father snort before descending down the mountain side to probably do a perimeter run, scoping out for anything unusual.

"Mom, I love you and dad, I really do! But I'm at that age where I need to leave the nest, and find my mate, and start my own coven! I can't stand living in this den, I need to go out and explore!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. I had pulled out of my mother's arms and began to pace back and forth.

"Bella…" My mom drawled, her arms crossing as she thought hard about what to say. "The world…it's not—."

"Not what it seems, I know," I finish for her, earning me a growl in warning. I dipped my head submissively, muttering an apology.

Her voice was more firm, "Isabella, your father and I don't do this for no reason. We are trying to protect you. I understand that you want a mate, but it's dangerous to jump in blind! When I met your father, it was through your grandparents. He wasn't a complete stranger, and I knew he would be able to provide for me and our future children."

I tried to reason with her. "But mom, that's not how it works. Animals find their mates by going out and searching. Not sitting and waiting."

My mother exhaled loudly though her nose and I knew she was getting frustrated with me. "Listen to me, you do not need to be going out there on your own searching for Mr. Right. He will find you, and when he does. You'll have your happy family." She gave me a reassuring smile, her hand caressing my cheek. "Just like I did."

I finally surrendered, realizing that she was right. Even if I did not agree, there was no way I would get my way.

My feet made quick work as I ran across the valley. I was panting as the blazing sun hit my back, making my skin shine like tiny shards of crystals. I knew it was highly dangerous to be traveling during the day, for the humans could see me and see that I was not like them. I was highly exposed, but I did not care.

It had been a few days later when I decided to take my leave. I left in the middle of the day, when my parents were fast asleep. It was my only chance, and I wasn't going to risk it.

A carefree laugh escaped my lips as I pushed myself faster through the desert plains. I loved the feeling of the warm sand squishing between my feet. My diamond hard skin made it impossible to step on anything that could potentially harm me.

My normal chocolate brown hair burned auburn in the sunlight, and I could only bet I looked like a shiny blur that took ablaze.

Hours went by and I still ran, trying to put as much distance from me and my coven. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to find shelter for the next day. Because after getting far enough way, I could begin to travel at night.

It was an hour after the sun had set when I finally came to forest of thick green foliage. I looked up in amazement of how many trees were bunched together in one place. Never before have I seen so much green. I paused before taking a step passed the forest's edge. I cautiously crouched low to the ground, my ears perked up and on high alert for any life around me.

I made my through the woods, smelling everything for any signs of any vampire. The deeper I ventured into the forest, the more aware I became. Nocturnal animals squired around searching for food while the day time critter slept peacefully in their burrows. A snap of a twig turned my attention to a large animal that had prowled behind me. It was a creature I had never seen before; a large black body that was covered in thick fur. It growled at me and I returned the gesture with a hiss.

The animal turned away with no interest and moved on. I narrowed my eyes in wondering what that animal was, but I simply shrugged and continued my way.

Another hour passed till I finally felt exhaustion creep up on me. It had been a tiring day, and it was not time to find a place to rest. I decided a nice high tree limb would do just fine and I climb the trunk with ease, settling comfortable with my back against the hard bark.

The simple article clothing of animal skin did nothing as I felt the chilly temperatures drop within the night. I shuddered slightly, but was too sleepy to care about my body temperature. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I was jolted awake by the sudden burn in my throat. My eyes snapped open and I slowly took in my surroundings. It was still dark, but the break of dawn was nearing. It was then did I realize where I was. I was no longer in the safety of my parent's den. I was on my own. A giggle flutter out at the exciting thought. I hoped down from the tree, gripping my throat at the small thirst I felt.

It had been a while since I last fed, and it was time to hunt.

I finished off a small doe, a perfect size for just me. I normally didn't feed on animals, but considering there were no humans around, I figured it would be easier to consume a much more attainable prey. After disposing the carcass, I began my travels once more, flying through the forest.

Today was the day I would find my mate! I was sure of it.

I scouted each tree for any scents that would lead me to an unmated male. I could only whine in despair when I came up empty. In fact, I came up with no smell of vampire at all.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. There must be another vampire in this forest! I shouted in my head, growing aggravated.

I began to doubt myself when I caught scent of an unfamiliar scent. I perked up when I noticed it was indeed another vampire. I began to follow the scent, hoping for the best when it got stronger. The smell was intoxicating, and I knew it was coming from an unmated male.

I began to run faster at the thought, and I only halted when I came to an open clearing. I scanned the field and spotted a crouched figure in the middle. It was in fact, a male vampire. He stood still, unmoving.

I stepped out of the clearing cautiously, my head snapping back and forth for any unusual movement. I crept closer and decided to speak up.

"Hello?" I called forward, hoping my voice would draw the male to look at me. When he didn't move, I grew wary. I began to feel worried; what if he was hurt? Did he need my help?

I crawled closer, my body lowering to the ground since I was out in the open. I looked around once more, before finally moving to where I was only a step away from the male. "Hello," I tried again, moving forward to place a hand on his shoulder. I turned his body around to see him face, and what I saw struck me with pure horror.

He had no face.

I screamed and shot away, my instincts finally kicking in. I was suddenly aware of the smell of humans and shouting from all around me. I couldn't move in time as I felt tiny pricks hit my body. I hissed in pain at the unfamiliar feeling. I tried to run, but my body suddenly became very drowsy. Before I knew it, my body was tumbling to the ground and my world went dark.

**ALYALYALY**

**Hey me again, I just wanted to clarify that this is not a prequel to My Mate or anything. **

**Just read and enjoy the new story!**

**Also please review and tell me what you think! **

**Dr. Spencer is going to play a big part of this story as she is the main scientist behind the vampire captures and experiments. There will also be a journal entry each chapter in the beginning explaining little bit more about the human's POV of vampires. **

**If you do not wish to read them then just skip over it.**

**Again thank you for your time and **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Until next time,**

**Lot's of love**

**Alynelovesyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal 002**

**06/25/10**

**Vampire Facility**

By Dr. Julia Spencer

It has been a while since I last wrote in this journal. The reason, I have spent this past year building a facility that would host a captured vampire. Although the thought seemed absolutely impossible, I felt very confident in being able to capture one of these magnificent creatures. After doing some more research, I discovered that the vampires prefer living in the dense woods of natural reserve forest such and Yellow Stone.

I came to this conclusion by viewing the disappearance ratings by towns that are stationed close to these foundations. Hunters, campers, and fishermen are mostly at target for I believe they come close to vampire habitats. That, and for some reason I spectate that these creatures are intelligent and learned that these kinds of humans normally go missing in the woods.

But maybe that's what really happens to campers who don't return.

The thought is absolutely terrifying.

With the data I have collected on the ecosystem the vampires prefer, I went to work on constructing a facility that would be able to hold such a complex being.

The strength of these creatures are unknown, but precautions must be taken.

The walls were built with the mixture of some of the finest and toughest metals known to man. Bullet proof and shutter resistance glass were made for the windows and concrete was poured over the walls as extra protection.

As an extra step, the outside barrier was covered in high voltage electric fences, insuring no escape.

My theory is that these creatures are highly dangerous, especially if they are able to kill and prey on humans. Standard weapons seem to not help hunters in the defense against them, so I believe that their skin is very hard and cannot easily be penetrated.

With this in mind, I have invented a special tranquilizer that does not actually use a needle but a tiny laser instead. This laser is used to cut diamond, so I am more than positive it could cut through the hard skin of a vampire. Once carved into their skin, it will release a toxin that would paralyze all nerves in the creature for a limited time.

I have no idea if this creation would work, but it was worth a try.

All I need to do now, is find a vampire who would become the first of many experiments to determine what these creatures are.

**Journal 003**

**7/09/10**

**First Contact**

By Julia Spencer

I have the incredible honor and pleasure to say that we have been successful in capturing the very first vampire ever caught by the human species! It was extremely tough, and took more man power than thought needed, but the special needle I had invented was strong enough to pierce through their rock hard skin.

Let me tell you how it went down…

We had set up camp in the Colorado Springs forest, a particular spot famous to most seasonal hunters. Than we tracked many miles deep into the woods and far away from civilization. We staged a hunter, passed out sitting in front of his tent, to play as the prey. Although my co-worker, Jim Burge, was reluctant, he finally approved and dressed up to play the part.

We hid in the bushes, hiding under a thick blanket of brush and wearing a coat of desensitizing perfume that masked our smell and made us completely undetectable.

We waited four days before I knew we had to take an extra step.

I turned on my ear piece and stared at Jim with determination. "Okay Dr. Burge, what I'm about to ask you may sound very crazy."

"What is it?" he softly whispered, his eyes moving around rapidly.

"I may need you to cut yourself a little. You know, to bleed." I tried to tell him calmly, but the way his eyes snapped to mine, I knew it wouldn't be easy to persuade him.

"Your right, you are crazy!" He almost yelled before hushing his voice.

I gave a low sigh, "It will draw them too you, trust me. You won't be hurt I promise."

He grumbled before nodding. He pulled out his hunting knife and brought it to his hand. Very carefully he pressed the blade to his palm and pressed down. I heard him hiss as the bright red blood became visible. He then laid back and closed his eyes, pretending to be a sleep.

We waited three more hours before we finally heard the wrestling of the brush. It happened so fast, out of nowhere there was a flash, and my co-worked was be grasped by the neck and help up by a giant figure. Jim screamed loudly, making my ear piece groan in complain.

I cursed and jumped up along with my team, all guns pointed at the mystical creature we thought only existed in fairy tales.

The being was huge, much taller than the average man. But he sure looked like a man. He had wild red hair, almost like fire upon his head. His chest was bare and he wore a pair of ripped shorts, looked to be hand made to fit his size.

As I muttered the word, 'Fire', the beast eyes locked with mine, and I was met with the coal black orbs that held so much mystery and wonder, that it held me captivate.

The dart guns went off, and the first few pierced him on the arm and leg. But he looked unfazed and I almost began to worry my laser didn't work.

But then his lips curled up in a snarl and he tossed Jim to the side before trying to stalk forward.

He only made a few feet before the drug finally kicked in, and he tumbled to the ground with a loud thump.

Everyone was silent, their breathing uneven as they stared wide eyed at the creature in front of us.

Quickly, my men and I set to work. Getting the easily five hundred pound creature onto the carrier was hard enough without having to worry about tracking though the forest. But the boys finally managed to secure the vampire tight so the ride was much smoother.

The first time I touched the vampire I immediately drew back. His skin was icy cold and felt like stone compared to our mushy human skin. My theory had been correct about their tough skin, but I could have never imagined how tough. It almost felt like diamonds.

We were lucky the drug had worked long enough to bring him to his new home, and once we released him into his habitat, he had awoken and gave all of us a new experience.

**_Creatures of the Night_**

_Chapter Two_

*Edward*

Damn Humans.

I knew the moment I smelled the bleeding hunter I knew there was something sketchy.

Not only did I smell the fear off the pitiful male but the dried blood that crusted around his wound seemed fairly new. It was obvious the human wasn't asleep; with his quick heartbeat and unusual breathing I could very well tell he was faking.

The question was why?

Why was this human, so far away from others like him, pretending to be asleep with an open wound?

Maybe he has a death wish, I thought with a smirk.

Then death shall I bring.

I flashed to him in a millisecond. Hoisting my prey high in to the air, I gave him a low growl. Then before knew it, there were other humans surrounding me. My head snapped around to the sounds of a chirp and I locked eyes with a small female human, who in returned stared back with large shocked eyes. My lips curled in a snarl as I felt little pricks pierce my body.

Impossible!

I growled heavily as I moved to end my prey, but legs seemed to go numb, a feeling I have never experienced before. My sight began to waver and before I knew it, my face had met the ground. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep unwanted sleep.

* * *

It had only felt like a minute went by before I was opening my eyes once more. But instead of a mouthful of earthly dirt, I found myself on my back, staring up at the open day sky. Only the sky wasn't open at all. Instead it was broken by heavy metal looking bars and glass like the windows from the human homes.

I sprung to my feet with a hiss, my head snapping back and forth as I took in my surroundings.

There were trees and boulders placed randomly around. The sound of running water met my ears and I turned to see a small waterfall and stream that ran through the make-shift forest. The ground was soft with grass and dirt. It almost looked like a little paradise, only the large walls that surrounded it broke the mirage.

Immediately I slammed myself into hard rock that seemed to confine me. It rumbled but did not crumble under my force. I moved to the glass ceiling, hitting it as hard as I could but with no success.

Stupid humans.

Never before have I even been unable to break through human made material. But for some reason this had felt like it was specially made to keep me in.

I cursed out loud, slamming my hand one more time against the wall. I then decided to scope out the environment.

I discovered the room was in a circle shape; no corners only curves. And that there were two doors with a mirror between them. I walked up to the reflective glass and peered in.

That's when my heighten eyes focused on a pair greenish orbs that stared back with amazement and wonder. It was the same female from the forest!

I snarled and banged on the glass, feeling proud that she jumped in fear.

I could faintly here the critters chatting to one another but I soon found myself tuning the sound out.

A million questions ran through my mind.

Firstly, what did the humans want with me?

Second, were there other vampire like me?

And lastly, how the fuck am I going to escape?


End file.
